


Defector

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris told him...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defector

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Defector"

“I’m telling you Dom, he’ll know.”

“Don’t think so, he shovels them down so fast, he might as well just drink them. Besides, these have less sugar in them. The last thing he needs in the morning….well any time of the day, is a sugar rush.”

“On that I can agree. Really don’t fancy trying to explain again how something got where it got. Although, I’m still not quite sure how he got that parasol up on that roof. But, he’ll still notice.”

“Tough, I prefer the taste of these anyway,” Dom said and placed the box of cereals in his basket.

They were making their way round the local superstore and were doing so without the interference of one front man, who had refused to get up at what he called a ‘bloody ungodly hour’ to go shopping.

Dom had decided that Matt needed to tighten up his diet and the last few weeks had been a battle to get him to refrain from eating things that had more E-numbers than actual honest to goodness vitamins and minerals.

They had this battle during every tour; Matt would expend so much energy on stage that he would need something to replace it as quickly as possible…but in Dom’s opinion, sugar and chemical laden food was not it.

He’d tried to clear out the cupboard in the tour bus and replace them with healthier versions of the same food, but the next day he would find said food on his bunk and the cupboard once again stuffed with rubbish.

He wasn’t sure how Matt managed it, but he suspected there was collusion between the singer and one Thomas Kirk. He was pretty sure it was done just to wind him up, and he sometimes wished he could wipe that smug grin of Mister Bellamy’s face.

“You know, it’s be easier just to crush some multi-vitamins and stick it in some pasta sauce,” Chris was saying as they walked down another aisle, his own basket full of healthy foods.

“Like I’ve got time to stand there and crush pills. No, this time he’ll have to deal with it.”

“Whatever…you know how it’s going to go.”

Dominic didn’t care, he was determined to get Matt into a healthy regime; whether he liked it or not.

*****************

The tour bus rolled into the arena off-loading area and the small jolt woke Matt from his sleep. 

He yawned and stretched, looking very much like a cat that was preparing to face the world. He pondered on what to have for well, not breakfast…not anything healthy…dear god no. What he needed at this moment was strong coffee and a dose of good old fashioned sugar and chemicals.

He jumped off the bunk and headed to the small kitchen, knowing that Dom had been shopping before the bus set off…yes, some sugary goodness would go down really nicely, thanks.

He really didn’t look at the box of cereals as he pulled it out of the cupboard, as he was still half asleep. The reassuring sound of the chocolate covered rice based cereal hitting the bowl made him smile.

He sloshed milk over it and wandered back to his bunk with the bowl. He stirred the cereal until the milk went that chocolatey colour. He  
licked his lips and put the spoon to his mouth, preparing to savour it.

But as soon as the taste hit his tongue he spat the mouthful out….that was not chocolatey goodness. 

He went back to the kitchen and then he saw the offending box…what the….?

**************

Chris and Dom were busy looking round the arena, when they heard it…Dom’s name screeched at a decibel level that probably broke some kind of sound level law.

They turned and advancing towards them was Matt, a cereal box in hand and a look that told Dom he was in trouble.

“I’m off,” Chris said, knowing from experience that putting you head above the parapet would get it bitten off.

A Bellamy that had been deprived of his favourite chocolate flavoured, sugar laden cereal was not one he wanted to face.

Matt stopped in front of Dom and virtually shoved the box in his face.

“What is this?”

“It cereal, Matt,” Dom said.

“Yeah, its cereal, but it ain’t my cereal.”

“It’s just got less sugar in it, that’s all,” Dom said, trying to sound reasonable. No point in lying, since he’d been rumbled.

“I don’t care that it’s got less sugar in it.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope, can always get my sugar somewhere else.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Dom asked, knowing he really should have shut his mouth.

“The problem is…that this is not my cereal.”

“Well, I like the taste and it’s what you’ll be getting for the rest of the tour.”

The look Matt gave him was a mixture of annoyance and he wasn’t sure what the other look was.

“You know what you are,” he spat. “You’re a bloody defector!”

With that he turned on his heels and deliberately upended the box and left a trail of chocolate covered cereal behind him.


End file.
